SALUTE
'''Salute '''is the first track of EVERGLOW's first mini album, reminiscence. Lyrics Hangul= SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! 우릴 주목해 이 리듬에 맞춰 Attention! You looking at me? 틀에 박힌 편견은 Skip 복잡한 건 머리가 띵 그냥 날 따라와 어서 Ding-a-ding-a-ding, ya! 움츠러들 거 뭐 있니 따분한 소음보다 커지게 네 맘속 볼륨을 높여 Girl 저 벽 너머 꿈꿔버린 눈빛 맘에 들어 세상 속에서 얽매여 있던 너를 부수고 나와 눈치 보지 말고 Girl you can break break break 맘껏 뒤집어 Get your chance chance chance 멋지게 We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 상상해왔잖아 Oh 이 세상에 보란 듯이 맞서 (널 깨워) 누구보다 짜릿하게 Want it (널 넘어) We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 당당한 우릴 봐 SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! 우릴 주목해 이 리듬에 맞춰 Shut up 바보! Holler at me! 어른들의 정답같이 위선은 Like Venti 허튼 말만 뱉지 뻔한 얘긴 1절만 Yeah 재미없잖아 그치? 세상 속에서 얽매여 있던 너를 부수고 나와 눈치 보지 말고 Girl you can break break break 맘껏 뒤집어 Get your chance chance chance 멋지게 We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 상상해왔잖아 Oh 이 세상에 보란 듯이 맞서 (널 깨워) 누구보다 짜릿하게 Want it (널 넘어) We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 당당한 우릴 봐 너와 내가 꿈꿔온 New world 우릴 위한 세상이야 지금부턴 승리뿐이야 Yeah Girl you can break break break 맘껏 뒤집어 Get your chance chance chance 멋지게 We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 상상해왔잖아 Oh 이 세상에 보란 듯이 맞서 (널 깨워) 누구보다 짜릿하게 Want it (널 넘어) We can shake shake shake 맘껏 흔들어 당당한 우릴 봐 SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! 우릴 주목해 이 리듬에 맞춰 |-| Romanization= SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! uril jumokae i rideume matchweo Attention! You looking at me? teure bakin pyeongyeoneun Skip bokjapan geon meoriga tting geunyang nal ttarawa eoseo Ding-a-ding-a-ding, ya! umcheureodeul geo mweo inni ttabunhan soeumboda keojige ne mamsok bollyumeul nopyeo Girl jeo byeok neomeo kkumkkweobeorin nunppit mame deureo sesang sogeseo eongmaeyeo itteon neoreul busugo nawa nunchi boji malgo Girl you can break break break mamkkeot dwijibeo Get your chance chance chance meotjige We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo sangsanghaewatjana Oh i sesange boran deushi masseo (neol kkaeweo) nuguboda jjaritage Want it (neol neomeo) We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo dangdanghan uril bwa SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! uril jumokae i rideume matchweo Shut up babo! Holler at me! eoreundeure jeongdapgachi wiseoneun Like Venti heoteun malman baetji ppeonhan yaegin iljeolman Yeah jaemieopjana geuchi? sesang sogeseo eongmaeyeo itteon neoreul busugo nawa nunchi boji malgo Girl you can break break break mamkkeot dwijibeo Get your chance chance chance meotjige We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo sangsanghaewatjana Oh i sesange boran deushi masseo (neol kkaeweo) nuguboda jjaritage Want it (neol neomeo) We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo dangdanghan uril bwa neowa naega kkumkkweoon New world uril wihan sesangiya jigeumbuteon seungnippuniya Yeah Girl you can break break break mamkkeot dwijibeo Get your chance chance chance meotjige We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo sangsanghaewatjana Oh i sesange boran deushi masseo (neol kkaeweo) nuguboda jjaritage Want it (neol neomeo) We can shake shake shake mamkkeot heundeureo dangdanghan uril bwa SALUTE To my ladies! Hey we will rock your world Are you ready? SALUTE To my ladies! uril jumokae i rideume matchweo |-| English= Category:Reminiscence Category:Discography Category:2020 Releases Category:Side tracks